Teresa Defends Patrick
by dadby
Summary: This will be a one shot of how Teresa should have reacted when the Red John case is not theirs anymore and with Sam taunting Patrick. There is language and kissing, but that's it. Mild spoilers for 2x1: Redemption & 2x2: The Scarlet Letter. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts. May beOOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The Mentalist series is awesome-with some obvious drawbacks-and also, this _is _FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. Bruno owns Mentalist.

Just a warning: I recently watched The Mentalist, so I have not seen them in order, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes. This will be one shot of how Teresa should have reacted when the Red John case is not theirs anymore and with Sam taunting Patrick. 2x1: Redemption & 2x2: The Scarlet Letter

~Italics without quotation marks thoughts and flashbacks.

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'.

Enjoy!

California Bureau Investigations was located in Sacramento, California and the team that solved the cases was Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, and Patrick Jane.

They had always solved crimes, but having a 'psychic' consultant, Patrick Jane, has made the cases easier to solve.

That is why everyone loves Jane, why they'd stand up for him no matter what, because even though he lost his family to a serial killer, Red John, Jane has helped enormously and made friends with them.

Grace trusted him and valued him as much as the two male Agents do.

Teresa, however, was his best friend, through thick and thin. She trusted her life with him. She relied on him. She _needed _him.

Patrick was no fool, but the feelings he had for his co-workers surprised him. He had feelings that he'd do anything for them and would rather take the bullet for them. He loves Teresa, because she stuck with him no matter what, and he feels guilty because his wife is dead as well as his daughter. He doesn't deserve them at all, most of all Teresa.

So it was no surprise on a beautiful day after solving a case that Grace, Rigsby, and Cho were sitting in the bullpen, waiting for their Boss and Consultant to come out of the office of Virgil Minelli who was giving them verbal assault.

All three looked up to the office where he resided and played catch with a ball and worriedly waited and kept glancing up.

"Dead suspect…four million dollars worth of damage…formal complaints of misconduct from the SPD," Minelli was very upset with his top Agent and her partner in crime. He slapped the file down and looked at the petite brunette.

"Those damages weren't that bad," Teresa defended with a wave of her hand. _Okay, so Patrick does cause damage, but he closes cases, damnit_.

"All do respect, Virgil," Patrick began and sat up from the couch where he and Teresa were sitting. "I was trying to close the case. It was my feeling the Red John should be our priority, given that-,"

"Stop," Minelli cut off Patrick. "Stop,"

Patrick looked at him.

"That's the problem right there. Red John," He pointed to Patrick and looked at Teresa.

Patrick furrowed his brows.

_What_? Teresa wondered. She looked up at her superior with confusion.

"Ever since the Tanner incident, you've been running way too hot," Minelli spoke to Patrick, who backed back into the couch. "I fear a terminal screw up is going to happen,"

"That's not going to happen," Teresa defended. _Okay, I always defend him…maybe I should stop before I lose my job_.

Minelli looked at her.

"I can handle him," She looked at Patrick who looked back at her. _I can handle him, alright. I love him so much, I'd rather take the fall_.

Patrick was amazed. _Thank you Teresa. Another reason why I love you_.

"Can you?" Minelli asked with a tilt of his head.

Teresa made a gesture that said 'Duh!'.

"Maybe since he's saved your life, your going easy on him," Minelli spoke softly.

_No, Virgil, I'm going easy because he saved my life and he's human_. Teresa felt like snapping.

"Maybe you feel compelled…? Cut him some slack…?" He asked her as he looked up to see the man he was waiting for standing outside his office.

Teresa sighed. "No, Sir. I treat him the same way I always have," Her voice had a hard edge.

Minelli looked at the man again. "Sam! Get in here!" He called and waved his hand to gesture.

Teresa and Patrick looked over to see a man enter wearing a suit and tie that was going bald and carrying coffee.

_Oh, my, God_. Teresa thought.

Sam looked at Teresa and felt his feelings resurface. "Lisbon," He greeted.

Patrick felt immense jealousy and looked to the brunette to see her hard face in surprise, but no love. He sighed lowly.

"Bosco," Teresa nodded. She didn't get up to shake his hand or anything. There was a reason this man was here and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Agent Bosco and his unit are taking over the Red John case," Minelli announced softly.

"What?" Patrick asked with confusion.

"_What_?" Teresa repeated incredulous as she stood up.

Patrick felt anger burst forth. "No, no, no, no." He denied as he stood up.

"You've always been too close to the case and both of you are way too close! We need to make a change," Minelli implied why they were too close in relationship as well as the Red John case.

Teresa's mouth fell open. _Of course we're close! Patrick's one of us and Red John killed his family!_ "Of course we're too close! Patrick's part of us and the son of a bitch murdered his damn _family_, Virgil," She exclaimed.

Patrick looked at her in respect. _Wait, Patrick? When has she called me Patrick_?

"Agent Lisbon," Minelli warned.

"Damnit, Sir," Teresa widened her eyes. "Can we talk about this?"

"No," Minelli answered.

Patrick looked at the man named Sam, who shrugged.

"You worked with Agent Bosco. You'll know he'll get the job done right," Minelli sort of pleaded with her.

Teresa huffed. "You need to let me team finish what they started,"

"Teresa, no offence, but you guys aren't even close to catching this guy," Sam spoke and watched as she turned around with her wide green eyes sparkling.

"And you'd know?" She snapped.

Patrick and Minelli winced.

Sam ignored her anger. "Fresh set of eyes is a good idea,"

Teresa took a deep breath. _I will not punch him…no, I won't_.

Sam looked at Patrick.

"What do you know about the case?"

"Not much," Sam answered truthfully. "He's a serial killer…fifteen victims, including your wife and child,"

Teresa felt her anger burst forth now. She stepped between them and pushed Patrick back. "_How dare you say those things_?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed. "_How dare you use it as leverage_?"

Patrick felt a sting, like he was smacked, but the relief of Teresa sticking up for him overpowered the sting.

Sam looked at Teresa in surprise, but looked over at Patrick over her shoulder. "I can imagine your pain," Sam said. "Maybe that pain is clouding your judgment,"

Teresa balled her fists and Patrick gently placed his hands over hers and stared at the man that dared to act better. _Not yet, Teresa. Not yet_.

Sam noticed and felt a sting.

"I thought you said we weren't even close. By the sounds of it, _you _aren't," Teresa snapped.

"Agent Lisbon," Minelli warned.

"Well…" Patrick tried to speak, but looked at Minelli, who just nodded. He swallowed a lump in his throat and let go of Teresa's hands and walked out of the office in anger and hurt.

"And me, Sam? What's clouding my judgment?" She demanded.

"Good question. You tell me," Sam snapped.

Teresa eyed him before looking at her Boss. She felt anger, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything, so she walked out in anger as well. "Just remember, he murdered the family of the man that solves your cases,"

Minelli stared after his Agent and wondered how close her and Jane were.

Sam looked at the floor, surprised by how much Lisbon has changed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa walked into the bullpen, anger in her stride.

"What happened?" Grace asked.

"We've been pulled off the Red John case," Teresa announced sadly.

"What?"

"No,"

'They can't do that,"

"Did you try-,"

"Stop," Teresa put her hands up. "Virgil has made his decision, unfortunately,"

Everyone stared in shock and anger.

"Jane's family, Boss," Grace sniffed.

Teresa looked down. "I know,"

Patrick took that as his cue to walk in. "It's okay, everybody," _I have these guys for everything, what more do I need_?

They looked at him.

"We can solve other cases. Besides, who knows if we'll run into more Red John cases?" Patrick smiled.

Teresa shook her head but smiled as well. "Don't worry, guys,"

They just looked at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa and Patrick made their way across the roof to where Sam was standing, beside a food cart by the looks of it.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Because he has the Red John case now. It was ours to work with," Patrick answered.

Teresa sighed. _I'm probably going to end up punching Bosco. He's pissing me off so much at the moment_.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Patrick greeted. "Heavy traffic,"

Sam turned to see Patrick…with Teresa as well. _What is she doing here_?

"What are you having?" Patrick asked and pointed to the food cart.

"What are _you _having?" Sam returned.

Teresa raised an eyebrow. _Damn male testosterone._

"Well, I'll have a bottle of water," Patrick decided.

"Teresa?" Sam asked.

Teresa bristled. "Don't call me that and nothing thank you,"

Patrick smiled when he noticed the hurt look on Bosco's face when he turned to the cart.

"Uh, a dog with everything and a bottle of water," He ordered. He got his money ready as the man got his order ready.

Patrick watched him with puzzlement.

Teresa knew Sam's tricks and this was one of them. _You're such as ass, Sam_.

Sam tossed him the water quite hard, but Patrick caught it.

Teresa narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you." Patrick opened the bottle and drank as he thought. _He's sort of confusing me at the moment_.

Sam smirked but took his hot dog and paid. "Keep the change," _That should get me in Teresa's good graces at least a little bit_.

Teresa just stared.

"Oh, thank you," The man replied with a smile.

Sam came to stand by Patrick and Teresa as he ate his hot dog.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm not happy I'm off the Red John case," Patrick began to talk.

Sam looked at him with knowing eyes.

"You might be right. Fresh set of eyes is what's needed," He smiled tightly.

Teresa knew Patrick was lying through his teeth.

"Here's the thing, Sam, if I may, I know this case. I can be a very good resource for you if we can come to some sort of understanding," Patrick practically pleaded.

_Oh, Patrick, he won't do that. I understand why you need this case so much, but Sam won't_. Teresa felt sadness seep her veins.

"You want me to keep you up to date on the case," Sam realized.

"Yup," Patrick agreed.

"Tell you about fresh leads,"

_He's trapping you, Patrick_. Teresa moved closer. She knew Sam.

"Yeah, let's keep an open line of communication,"

"Let me communicate this to you," Sam began.

"Oh, shit," Teresa whispered.

"You're a party entertainer, a clown," Sam taunted.

Teresa felt hot anger.

"Fresh leads? I wouldn't tell you where the bathroom is if your ass was on fire," He chuckled.

Patrick felt tears prick his eyes, but he chuckled to cover it. What he didn't count on was the fiery brunette beside him.

SMACK.

Patrick stared with his mouth open at the flying hot dog and Teresa slapping Sam on the right side of his face, leaving an imprint.

"You son of a bitch," She hissed. "Don't you fucking talk that way to my best friend!" She yelled.

Patrick felt his eyes widen in relief and love.

Sam held his face as he stepped back, staring at Teresa. "Best friend? _Best friend_? You've known this guy for…what? A year? I've known you longer!"

"More than that…and yet, Patrick's managed to be the man you _aren't_,"

Sam looked at Patrick to see wide blue eyes. _So she acted on passion. This wasn't planned out. She loves him_.

"Can't you see he's split into equal parts of self loathing and self love? He's addicted to control and terrified of confinement! He's an egotistical money hungry person that can still hear his wife everyday!"

SMACK.

"Ow!" Sam yelled.

"I said, don't talk about my best friend like that!" Teresa hissed. She turned angrily and stalked away.

"That's what you get for pissing her off," Patrick told Sam before walking away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the next few days of a new case where Teresa and Patrick were sitting in her office, on the couch.

Teresa sat beside him with her hand under his chin and the first aid kit by her side. She licked her lip as she gently cleaned the blood and concentrated how long and deep the cut is. She wasn't surprised how fast her heart was racing. She _was _close to Patrick.

Patrick lifted his head up to stare at the ceiling and not concentrate on the hand under his chin or the body close to his.

Teresa turned around and cut up gauze to the size she memorized and slowly taped it on. "The good news is that you don't need stitches," She smiled.

Patrick waited until she patched him before putting his head down to look in the sea green eyes. His heart raced. "I hate needles," He whispered, his face close.

Teresa hitched her breath. "I don't know how to anyways,"

He smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still on her knees on the couch.

"No, I hate Sam taking the Red John case," He sat closer.

"I meant about being held at knife point," She smiled.

He chuckled and looked down. "Oh,"

"I know how you feel about the Red John case. I know why you want it," She reassured him.

He nodded. "Yeah, being held at knife point did suck,"

She grinned. "Did your life flash though your eyes?"

Patrick furrowed his brows. "Yes, and you weren't in it,"

Teresa furrowed her brows in confusion.

He looked at her. "You're my best friend. I love you so much, why weren't you flashing before my eyes?"

Teresa widened her eyes at him admitting love. "Probably because I was right in front of you,"

Patrick thought that made sense. "Don't you love me?" He asked with sadness.

"Of course I do," She assured him.

"The same way I do?"

She backed up a little. "And how is that?"

He looked into her eyes to see clarity of her feelings. He felt his brain cloud before he made a rash decision and pressed his lips over hers, holding her close.

She made a squeak of surprise but held onto him and returned the kiss.

He pulled back slowly to gaze into darkened green eyes of lust and love.

She looked at him, her hands around his neck.

"Please don't regret this," He pleaded.

She didn't want to, she really didn't, but…he's still suffering. "We can't Patrick," She whispered.

"It's not against the rules. I checked," He assured her.

She bit her lip. "Patrick, I need you fully and I can wait. I can wait until you're sure you're okay with this because you lost someone you loved recently,"

Patrick finally understood. She was still worried about him because of his feelings for his deceased wife and if he was ready for a relationship, so soon. He wondered if he was ready.

"If you're doubting yourself, you're not ready," She whispered and hid her hurt. She couldn't be selfish. Not right now.

Patrick then kissed her again and held her close. He pulled her onto his lap, still kissing, and he finally pulled away.

She looked at him.

"Please wait…I do have feelings for you…feelings that are new," Patrick whispered with his forehead against hers.

She smiled in relief. "Of course I will,"

"Can we still kiss?" Patrick asked.

Teresa frowned. "I'm not sure. This is kind of new for me, too,"

Patrick kissed her softly. "We'll figure it out together,"

Teresa smiled. "Promise,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't think we did anything wrong," Teresa shrugged at her boss, Minelli. He was currently scolding them, the next morning, for the wrongness of how they solved the case that had Patrick a little cut. "I think we should be commended,"

He made a noise in his throat and looked to Patrick. "Congratulations. You finally got her to drink the kool aide," He implied.

_You have no idea_. Both Patrick and Teresa thought.

Patrick just looked down.

Minelli looked back at Teresa. "Check yourself, Agent,"

Grace, Cho, and Rigsby turned at the tone and would rather fight Minelli if he hurt Teresa.

"All of you," Minelli pointed before leaving in resignation. He knew that he lost. He lost a long time ago.

"Well, I thought that went pretty well," Patrick broke the ice.

"Great, yeah," Teresa smiled.

Patrick smirked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Patrick walked to Sam's office with a box of donuts and telling himself to be cool and do this. He walked past the protesting assistant and entered the office.

Sam looked up. "Go away," He said, remembering Teresa's anger.

"Just give me a minute, please," Patrick pleaded. _Be cool_. "I want you and your team to know that I got it. I got the message. I got it,"

Sam looked at him. _No, you don't._

Patrick made himself looks sad. "The Red John case…belongs to you,"

"You're going to leave us alone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Patrick forced out.

"I don't believe that," Sam told him.

"I brought you donuts," Patrick said with pleading in his voice. He placed them down, not gently, and opened the box to reveal donuts. "Law enforcement symbol of friendship," He kept his gaze on Sam's as he placed his fingers under the desk and pressed quickly and removed his hand, their gazes still locked. _Yes, I did it_. "I am trusting you to catch Red John,"

Sam looked shaken. _He did have his family murdered_.

"I'm counting on it," Patrick said.

Sam nodded. "We will catch him, thanks,"

Patrick nodded and eyed each Agent. "Good luck to you and your team," He walked out quickly with a smile. _I got the bug down_.

Sam ordered for Hicks to take the donuts away, wondering why Jane would out the donuts right there. He then got them all to go over the case file.

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, Patrick listened to the conversation with a little ear bud in his ear. _Thanks for the idea, janitor_.

* * *

END!

Well, that's it! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
